


Their Dearly Beloved

by Noctis_Notte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comedy, Confident Prompto Argentum, Explicit Sexual Content, Groping, Hardcore, I'm Going to Hell, Love and devotion and.. sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Dork, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompto Argentum Is a Tease, Prompto Argentum is a Little Shit, Rough Kissing, Sexy Times, Smut, Sunshine Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Notte/pseuds/Noctis_Notte
Summary: He was their light in the dark atmospheres.He was their sun's warmth on cold and lonely nights.He was their everything; the happy optimistic Prompto Argentum, when he was down, everyone was down. When he was happy, everyone was happy too..He was above them. He was their beloved; their sunshine..Everyone wanted him, and Prompto is a man of many promises..
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Their Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do this? 
> 
> Oooh, yeah. I definitely did it. 
> 
> Why did I do this? 
> 
> I haven't a clue. 
> 
> Am I going to hell? Fuck yeah.  
> ((I'm a slut for my cocky lil' playboy Prommy)

_I was their dearly beloved. Their irresistible baby boy._

  
  


_I understood them, and they catered to me. All it took was a simple action._

_It was simple. They were simple. They were so loving, though. So loving.._

  
  


_I was the happy go-getter in the group. The baby. The one that lit up their day with a simple action alone;_

  
  
  


_Exchanging jokes, more than jokes, and sharing laughs. Sharing more than laughs._

_They may have had a higher status than me, may have been more important and strong, but I controlled them with a simple look alone._

_The prince was a leader. A strong, powerful leader who bowed to no one and had little to no time for anyone, either.. Being the King and all, everyone bowed to him, admired him, trusted in him.._

_My first friend. The prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum. The lonely prince who sought a friend, oh, so desperately._

  
  


_We were alike in more ways than one._

  
  
  


"Oh, hey Prom." He stumbled in the room, acting like he had no idea I was in here already. He must've stood outside the door, waiting, before gaining the courage to come and talk to me. 

  
  
  


His best friend. _His beloved ._

  
  
  
  


_Such a simple prince._

  
  
  
  


"Heyas, Noct." I wave at him, pretending to be too engrossed in my new photos I'd taken earlier this morning.

I could feel the prince crossing the room, slowly, cautiously, and sitting gently on the bed beside me.

"Umm.. What'cha doing?" 

"Hmm?" I reply with a low hum. "Oh, just looking through the pictures I took this morning." 

I could feel Noct shifting in his seat. "Is that right?" He was running low on ideas. Ideas on how to keep the conversation alive and going. 

  
  
  
  


_How to keep me interested in him._

  
  
  
  


"Yep." 

It went quiet. The prince scratched the back of his neck, already out of ways to keep me interested in a random topic to hear my voice. 

  
  


To lead me into one thing to another.. _How adorable ._

  
  
  
  


I set the camera aside, stretching my arms. I could feel the prince peek a glance at me, a long-glance. I smile with my eyes still closed, flopping down against the soft bed beneath me. 

  
  


_Poor prince_. He wants me so bad, it's killing him. 

  
  
  
  


_Bow down to me.._

  
  
  
  


"Mmm, Noct.." I call out to him, gaining the prince's full attention. He looks down at me with full, wide eyes. 

"... Yeah?" 

I breathe out through my nose. Lifting my black tank up for his greedy, prying eyes to witness.. I watch intently as his Adam's apple bobs up and down. "W.. What's up, Prom?"

  
  


"Mmm.. _I'soooo_ _hot_." I tease, rubbing my chest and stomach in large, slow circles. 

  
  


"Yeah..?" 

  
  


".. Yeah." 

  
  


_Counting in silence lasting 10... 9... 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…_

  
  
  
  


He groans. "You're such a tease, Prom." 1.

  
  
  
  


I let out a giggle as adorable as I could muster. He _loves_ it when I act innocent.

  
  
  


_They all do._

  
  
  


"Yeah? Well, you're the one beating around the bush, _highness_." He swallows hard, again. Right where I want 'em. "If you want to fuck me.. Then just do it."

  
  


Silence. _"Just do me."_

  
  
  


".. Ah. Umm. Can I.. fuck you then?" 

I laugh this time. A little snort, here and there, to add to my list of charms. I sit up, straddle his lap and grind down against his rising erection, pushing him down against the bed while he lies speechless. 

  
  


Hearing his breath hitch.. Intently watching as his face deepens in a red hue.. _What a cutie._

"You needn't ask me, _highness_ . _You're_ the one in charge.." 

He moaned, outright moaned . He wanted me. He couldn't resist me.. He _wouldn't_ resist me.

  
  
  


I lick my lips.

  
  
  
  


°•°•

  
  
  
  


"Ah!" _Slap_ . "Ah!" _Slap_ . "Ah!" _Slap_ . "Aghn!" _Slap_. "Nngh, Noctis!" 

  
  


The prince moaned beneath me, his flushed face completely taken over a crimson red by this point. I could feel him twitch,deep inside of me and filling me up as I bounced up and down, up and down..

"Prompto! … ah, _shit_!" Noctis gasped and groaned out, grabbing hold of my ass, squeezing me, groping me in such a fervent manner, controlling my already hard thrusts with even more desperate ones. 

  
  
  


_He was so deep._

  
  
  


"Noctis, _Yes!_ fuck me.." I lower myself to breathe against his jaw, moaning the most seductive moans I could muster in his pink flushed ear. "Harder.. Yes, just like that.. _Ah! Ah! Fuck, Noctis.. Fuck me.. Nghn!_ "

His thrusts began to become more erratic, more repetitive. Hearing me encourage him set him off. 

  
  
  
  


_Drove him wild._

  
  
  
  


_Shit_ , he was coming soon. 

"Noct, you're _sooo_ deep! _So big.. So good!_ Ah! Agn!.. nnn.. Don't stop, ah, _don't stop!_ " 

  
  


Noctis could barely speak at this moment. Just cursing my name as if a sacred mantra as he turned us over; laying me against my back and hitting straight against my prostate with an abusing grind.

_Fuck._

" _Haa! Oh, Noctis.. Noct, agn! Nng_ !" I cry out with wide teary eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck as he continues to abuse that sweet bundle of nerves.. " _Nooct_ .. You're so _deep_ .. Mmm.. _So big_ .. I can feel you up there- _Ah, shit!_ Agnn, in my stomach.." 

Noctis moaned again at that, "Promoto! You're so tight!" squeezing his eyes shut and hissing out as he tried to focus on his upcoming orgasm. " _So hot.."_

  
  
  
  


_He's so close.. May as well help him get it over with._

  
  
  
  


" _Ahhhhhhhhnn_ ! That's it, _cum in me, Noct_!" I held down my moan as I pulled a dazed prince down towards my lips, kissing him with a bruising intensity filled with passion and lust. 

Noctis moaned inside my mouth as I coaxed with his and sucked on his warm tongue. He whimpered and flushed himself down against me, his thrusts becoming more hard as he, at last, after what felt like an eternity of endless force, came inside of me. I was not that far behind him as I milked myself dry against both our raising and falling chests. 

  
  


_Such a good prince._

  
  


He rode out both our orgasms a while longer before pulling out. Watching my entrance leak with his _delicious_ white release oozing from deep inside of me. 

I give him a show, lowering my hand against my entrance and taking a big glob of his sperm and moving it to my mouth. 

I made sure his eyes followed my movements, and once I realized he never once broke the contact, I licked my fingers clean. Never once breaking eye contact.

_He loves me.._

After we both calmed down, the prince pulled himself away and sat back on the bed. He breathed in heavy pants as he stared at me with fond, loving eyes. 

  
  
  
  


_He loves me._

  
  
  


"Um.. Wow, that was intense." He laughs sheepishly, his nervous gestures becoming prominent as he scratched the back of his head. "Do you want me to..umm.. Clean you up?"

I smile at him. _So sweet._ "Yeah, Noct. That's so thoughtful of you."

After cleaning the mess up after himself, I sat back on the bed with clean boxer briefs and continued my previous actions and looked through my photos, not even acknowledging my prince's presence. Looking through all the pictures I took of the prince sleeping while I rid his hard, morning wood.. 

  
  
  
  


I lick my lips..

  
  
  
  


"Umm.. _soo_.. Can I see? The pictures you took this morning?" 

  
  
  
  


_Right where I want him.._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


°•●•°•

  
  
  
  
  


_The prince's shield was a tough fella. He was an intimidating man from both inside and out, appearing to every stranger that what lies behind all those muscles, scars and strong grip is a devoted and even tougher man who won't bow down to anyone but the King.._

  
  
  


_Always so rough._

  
  
  
  


_His appearance alone gives him a strong and powerful reputation._

  
  
  
  


_A shield who was born to serve the prince of Lucis only, now bowing before my mercy. Tonight, the strong and proud shield, Gladiolus Amicitia.._

  
  
  


_… Will serve me.._

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gladio," I turned to look over my shoulder, watching the prince's shield eye my backside as I set myself on display.

_Purposely_ , obviously.

Tight gray tank, boxer briefs that are much too small and tight for wear, long pair of thigh highs..

_He can't take his eyes off'a me._

"What's up, buddy? You look kinda lost." I use my most _upbeat_ and happy-go-lucky voice to steer him away from his dirty thoughts, Amber eyes that once glued to my ass now looking into my own violet-blue ones.

I flutter my lashes innocently at him. 

_His good, little, baby boy._

"ah.. Nothing, just.. What're you _wearing_?" 

We're in a hotel in Lestallum, Ignis at the market and Noctis on a date with Iris. I have him all to myself today.. 

_That's good.._

"When," I rasped. "Does what I'm wearing ever mattered to you, _Gladio_."

in which the broader man only shrugged at. Opening one of his spared-romance novels and attempting to ignore me. 

I love when you play hard to get.. 

I smirk at the tough guy, making way towards him in slow, careful steps. Noticing my presence, the shield looks away from his book to look up at me. 

I place both my pale, honey fingers on his contrasting skin; lifting one of my thighs to straddle against his own while my other still rests against the floor. 

"C'mon, big guy.. You can't keep your eyes off my ass.." I lean down to whisper in his ear: "I know you love it." 

I smirk as I hear his breath hitch; lifting my other leg to fully sit on the bigger man's lap. A slow, grinding dance, leaving the hungry man with a forgotten book and a wandering hand. 

"Are you _always_ this tempting, blondie?" He smirked, his hand finally finding place on the small of my back and his right on ass cheek. 

_Oh lords.._

"Only when I _really_ want something- or _someone_.." 

The shield snickered. "Heh. Well then, who am I to deny a request so tempting then, huh?" 

_That's my Gladio._

"That's it," I encouraged. "That's what I like to hear, _big guy_.. Just, promise me.." I lowered my voice again, eyes becoming hooded as the man continued to grope and knead my ass still. "Don't break it." 

  
  
  
  


_Gladio was never one to keep promises.._

  
  
  
  


And even if he did, well.. _Where was the fun in that?_

  
  
  
  


  * °•°•



" _Oh gods..!_ " I gasp out, feeling that hot, thick cock fill me fully. 

I ride him backwards, giving him a show and full-view of my ass while I bounce up and down.. 

_up, down, up down.._

  
  
  
  


_Take me.._

  
  


"Hah! You're so.. _Nngh_ , big! Nn.. _So hot, Gladio_.." I arch my back beautifully and grind my hips against him; feeling the strong man grip my waist with a bruising force. 

" _I'm_ hot, Prompto?! You should fucking see _yourself_!" 

I smile and release myself from his cock, watching him watch me _intently_ as I turn myself around. I braced my hands on both his thighs and forced myself back on his cock; his hands instinctively finding way back on my ass. 

_He really loved me best there.._

" _Ah! Ah! Agh! Gladio. I want_..." 

The shield grunts and controls my writing thrusts. I gasp and choke out, feeling him go _impossibly_ deeper inside me.. 

Anymore and I'll.. 

"What do _you_ want, Prom?" 

I moan and squeeze my eyes shut, jumping and bouncing on his pulsing cock more. Almost in the air and back down, up, up, down, like a drop tower. 

" _You.. I want.. Mmmm.."_ I squirm and whimper, trying to feel him completely and focus entirely on his swollen ride. _Wouldn't be too much of a challenge, anyway.._

"Take it easy, Prom." The shield considered. _They're so thoughtful._ "Don't hurt yourself.." 

"I can.. Hmmm…!" He hits my prostate. "I can handle it, _big guy.."_

He hits it again, again, making me cry out violently. 

Gladio smirks and snickers at him, sitting up and pulling me flush against him. He teased my ear; licking, sucking, _biting.._ "You sure?" 

"Wouldn't have said so if - _Aghn!_ I _couldn't!"_

_"Cocky little bitch.."_ He embraced me in a bruising force, squeezing my ass between his large hands. Thrusting upwards along with pulling me down to meet his movements, my eyes began to roll back as he became more aggressive. 

_Yes, like that._

"You doing okay.. _mmph_ , Prom?" He grunts against my ear, taking my lobe in his hot mouth. 

I hate it when they treat me like I'm fragile. _Break me. Break me and put me back together again and again._

"Go for it," I moan. "Give me everything you got!" 

"You _sure_ you handle it, Prom? 

"Yeah! Ah! Go for it! Gladio, _Nnn_..!"

After going on and on for reassurance, he _finally_ pulls me down on him, balls deep. I gasp and throw my head back, eyes wide and tongue out as I scream a silent moan.

_Just a little more, now… "Slap!"_ There we go.

I can feel the tears rushing down my cheek as he brutally drills into me. I hold onto his back, crying out another broken sob. 

"Ah! _Fuck!_ Hahh," it was hard to breathe. Hard to form a proper sentence. _Fuck me._ "Fuck! This is crazy! You're so _fucking big!"_

Gladiolus only snorted as he began to kiss my pale neck, covering the milky skin in harsh, deep bruises. "Yeah?" 

He moves into me deeper, quicker _, faster._ Gladiolus was the one, the _only_ one who could reach past my stomach. _Fuck me senselessly._ Bruising grip, leaving more than one hand mark, _teeth breaking skin and leaving a trail of blood._

_Serve me, Shield. Pleasure me._

"Oh! Gods, Gladio!" I feel him move past my prostate, filling me completely full. I scream and hold on to him, the only words escaping my lips being curses and cries. 

He grinds into me. 

"Fuck!" I scream in another broken sob, clinging onto his broad back as he holds onto me even tighter. "How.. _nnnnghn.._ Are you _so deep?!"_

"I'll.. Nngh! Tap out if you have to, Prom.. I don't want to hurt you." 

I shake my head and feel him fuck into me more. More. _More, more, more, more!_

"Fuck me, _ah!_ Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" 

He rubs my ass in gentle caresses, "Hold onto me, Prom. Just.. A little longer.." A gentle kiss on my sweaty forehead. "Hold on for just a little longer.." 

_"Ah! Your cock is so.. Ohhh!"_ I can't help but to cry, feeling my reality drift away from me _ever_ so slowly. " _So good, Gladio.. Fuck.."_

After another eighteen minutes in counting of _hard_ thrusting, he finally cums. _Hard._

I cum as well, my second time already in a rush, while screaming out as loud as my hoarse voice allowed. 

He pulls out, but I still rest on his lap as I allow him to catch his breath. _That was good._

"I love your freckles." He says, kissing my face as if his life depended on it. A gentle peck here, there, anywhere he could spot a stray freckle. 

"Tell me more.." I whisper, hearing the bigger man chuckle.

"You're adorable." 

"And.. _Sexy?"_

" _Waay_ too sexy." 

I let out another one of my charming giggles. "I see." 

_"_ You're beautiful, Prom." 

I hum, nuzzling my face against his neck and placing gentle kisses there. I could hear him breath out heavily, still recovering from that high he set on both him and myself. 

"You doing okay?" He worried, hugging me closer against his burning body.

"Yeah, big guy. I asked him this time. "Are _you_ okay?" 

He nods. "Never felt better in my life." 

"Good," I whisper. "Then, let's go ahead to round two, now." 

Gladiolus laughed and picked me up, lifting me as if I was weightless. "Really.. you.." 

"I know you love it. .. _You all do_."

"Hmm?" Gladio takes a glance down towards me. "What was that?" 

"Nothing, Gladio. Just.. _Give me more of you.."_

_Serve only me, Sworn Shield._

  
  


_°•°•°_

  
  


_The adviser of the prince always has to be one Step ahead; always a loyal and good friend.._

_The adviser is a man of morals. He keeps his cool in every situation, always ready for a backup plan if something were to occur.._

_He's a reserved and strict man. Always so stern and bold.._

_Typical of Ignis Scientia._

  
  


"Iggy, I'm hungry." I say, catching the attention of the speculated man. 

_He enjoys cooking.. I wonder if he'll eat anything, too.._

"Prompto, supper will be served soon. Please, be patient." 

"But, _Iggyy…"_ just like Gladio. He's so hard to get.. He's not simple like the prince. Not caring and is a very stubborn man.

_I can't wait to break that facade._

_"How long do I have to wait for you?"_

Ignis paused his mission of carrot cutting to take a glance at me; puzzled beyond all else. 

_That's it.._

"Pardon?" He questioned, either not knowing what I meant or just playing hard to get.

Always playing _so hard_ to break. 

_I'll get under your skin, don't worry._

"You heard me, Iggy. How long am I going to have to wait to.. _eat_?" 

More confused more than ever, the stern man only narrowed his gaze before finishing his unforgotten tasks. "Not long, honestly. As a matter of fact, you can go along and fetch Gladio and Noct for me." 

Ignis may have been the brains of the group, but sometimes he acts..

_So dense._

_I love it._

"Iggy.. They're _hunting_. I don't wanna bother them.." 

"Well then, pipe down and be patient." 

_This bastard._

I stand from my seat and make way towards him. Slowly, hips jerk, side to side, confident aura.. 

_He can't resist me for long._

I stand beside him, brushing a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear. I lean against his shoulder, smiling up at him all the while fluttering my long lashes. "Iggy." 

" _Prompto,_ I'm _almost_ done." 

"I can't wait anymore, Iggy. I'm hungry _now._ I want something in my mouth; to taste, to enfeeble." 

"Prompto-" 

Tired of his _cool guy_ posture and shit, I get on my knees and crawl under the table. Ignis raises a brow at me in question, but it goes answered when I move my hands up his legs; sitting right where he's standing. 

"What're you up to, Prompto..?" 

I smile up at him, hands finally meeting their awaited destination in gentle massage; his crotch. I unzip his fly, caressing his clothed cock and kissing him there. 

I could feel him tense under my lips, his breath softly hitching as he gripped the edges of the table. _That's right. Squirm beneath my touch._

"Prompto, what're your attempts?" He breathed in unsteady breaths. It's alright. _I'll get to you soon._

I kiss him, once, twice, over and over again. I ignore his question, too focused on the delicious meal in front of me. _"I'm hungry,"_ I breathe out. "So, I'm eating a little.. A _big_ snack." 

Ignis whimpered at that. _Strike one!_ And closed his eyes, breathing in and out in heavy pants. He picks his knife back up and continues his cutting. Let's see how long he can keep that up?

I palm him through his boxers, deepening my kisses with a bruising force. I feel him as he trembles against my touch, but I can't stop there. Not yet. 

"Prompto, _please_!" He grunts. "I'm trying to.. Nn!" 

"Shhh.. Ignis, let me enjoy you. I know you want my mouth.. I know you want _me.."_

"Pro-" I finally take his now fully-erect cock from the already cramped fabric, not wasting any time and kissing up his shaft. 

_Lick, slurp, kiss.. Mmm, lick, slurp, kiss, repeat, repeat._

"Prompto!" 

"Mmm," I continue to tease him, refusing to take him into my mouth. A punishment for attempting to ignore me. _That won't do, Iggy. You can't ignore me.._

I kiss up his length and make it to the head of his swollen cock, licking the precum from his slit and sucking, shallowly taking him into my mouth at last. I release him, hearing the beautiful groan of great disapproval.

"Prompto," 

" _Ignis."_

He bit back a moan. "Is _this_ what you meant when you said you were _hungry_?"

I flicked my tongue out, watching him jerk back as I licked a wet trail from base to hilt. "I'll make you hungry for me too, Ignis." I twinkled my eyes up at him for a second

" _Don't worry,_ you'll eat too.. Well, soon enough." I chuckled softly and continued my task. 

I take him back in my mouth, licking anywhere my tongue could reach. Noticing the man above me hesitate, I began to tongue at the slit and stroked him teasingly, up and down, before sucking hard at the head and making him groan briefly. 

"Prom.." I travel my hand down to squeeze his balls, occasionally eliciting another groan from him every now and again. 

Growing tired of my own teasing, slow movements, I began to stroke him quicker. Feeling quite proud of myself once I heard him breathing rather sporadically. _That's right. React._

I took his full length in my mouth with a single gulp, eliciting a low moan from the man who stopped cutting the carrots now altogether; only holding on to the knife for dear life as I bobbed my head up and down.

_Slurp. Slurp. Slurp._ Wet noises filling the quiet and gentle air around us along with my muffled whimpers and his well-controlled groans.

_I'll break that facade soon enough_.

After a few more vigor strokes and oral, he finally cums in my mouth. His seed spilling down my throat and making me feel rather _satiated._

I continue to swallow his sperm with my eyes close and face wet with tears and saliva. I could feel his eyes on me. Just me. 

_Only me._

  
  


"Ignis," I make a show, spilling the rest of his release down my chin as I stare back at him with hooded and furrowed eyes. He bites his lip. 

I always know how to break that facade. Know how to make him all hot and bothered.. he shows this side to me, and only me..

_Always me._

  * _°•°•°•_



" _Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh fuck fuck fuck!"_ I cry out as Ignis had me pinned on the table, our dinner totally forgotten, as he fucked me hard against it. 

I could feel the wood digging into my back, making me arch it as the man above me abused my prostate _again and again._

"Right there, Iggy! _Agn!_ Right there, right there _right there!"_

Ignis gasped out and moaned, although barely there, but I loved it _nonetheless._ "Pipe down, Prompto.. Wouldn't want to attract unwanted attention." 

_"Agn!_ It's hard _not_ to _,_ you're so fucking _dee~~p! OH, aghn, aghn, so good..!"_

"You are going to _most certainly_ gain someone's attention if you continue to scream, Prompto.." Ignis

" _I'm coming, Ig~~~gy!"_ I scream out on purpose that time, hoping Ignis would catch the hint I was obviously throwing his way. 

And as smart and as observant as he is, he caught on rather quickly. I could feel his thrusts becoming more erratic- more unrhythmically, as he braced both his elbows aside my head and kissed me with such a bruising vehement intensity that I nearly fainted. 

No more than a second later, I came, _hard,_ first, and he followed no longer after. Filling me up and making a mess right there on the table. 

_Delicious.._

He rode out both of our orgasms with a minuscule amount of shallow thrusts, pulling out moments later with his heavy sperm following along. 

I breath heavily and turn my head to the side, closing my eyes and smiling heavily at the man only a few inches away from my face.

"I've…" he panted. "Made such a mess…" 

"Yeah, _buuuut,_ i'm full now, soo.." 

Ignis narrowed his eyes at me, frown visible on his already stern filled face. 

"Dinner was delicious, by the way.. My compliments to the chief." I wink at him with a playful expression, earning a low chuckle from the sweet man with the reputation of a fucking _businessman_. 

"You're incorrigible, Prompto Argentum." 

"You love me." 

"That I, _unfortunately_ , do. Now, let us continue dinner before the others arrive." 

_That's my Iggy._

  * _°•°•_



  
  


The car ride back to our next destination was a quiet one. My eyes were closed and my body ached, but well, _it was an ache worth enduring._

It was quiet for a while longer until Gladip broke the comfortable silence. 

"Look at 'em, sleeping like a baby. Little cutie." He chuckled at the sight before him. Or, well, behind him. 

Noctis sighed out lovingly as well, "Yeah.." 

"Shall we let him rest now, you two. He had quite the long night last night."

"Yeah. We'll wake him up once we make our next stop, right?" That was Noctis. 

Ignis said something. I was only half awake at this moment. But as of right now, all I could feel was love and devotion from these men who had no idea I was still awake and listening. 

I was their baby boy. Their best friend, companion and sidekick. 

I may have not had a high status, but they still bowed before my every word.. My every action. My _every kiss._

I was their shared devotion. Their inner peace. Their happier moments..

_I was their beloved little spark of sunshine._  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
